


To Lose Me Inside You

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [28]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth finds her body changing after the months of peace that come following Almyra and Fòdlan's unification. They are changes she is not fully comfortable with, but Claude is the ever steady rock at her side, reassuring her and helping her enjoy the happiness they have won.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	To Lose Me Inside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anam_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_Writes/gifts), [Maddy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/gifts).



> My combination birthday/holiday gift for Anam and Mads, because I'm awful at time management, so here we go. 
> 
> This year has really sucked, for so many reasons, but Anam and Mads have made it so much easier to bear. They have become some of my best friends, and I love them with my whole heart. I cannot thank them enough for all they have done for me, but I can keep throwing fics at them as I try.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

_ Tap tap tap...taptaptaptap… _

Claude lifted up the blankets, wrapping the pile around Byleth as her running footsteps came to an end and she leapt into the bed. The scent of lavender and jasmine met his nose as she tucked her head under his chin, the feel of smooth, freshly bathed flesh pressing against him.

“Fuck,” Claude cursed, pulling the blanket tight around her naked body. He shifted his legs, trapping Byleth’s feet between them. “You’re freezing.”

“I was fine when I was sparring with Leonie,” Byleth murmured, her voice muffled as she tucked her head against Claude’s shoulder. “It wasn’t until we stopped that I realized how bad the weather had gotten.” She curled further into his warmth, Claude sucking in a breath when Byleth placed her hands on his chest. He was happy to be her personal heater, but it did not mean the cold was any more bearable to him.

“What is with this sudden need to train in the middle of the night?” Claude grabbed Byleth’s hands, rubbing the cold digits to stimulate blood flow. How had she gotten so cold all over again just by running from the bath to the bed?

“It’s the only time I have,” Byleth replied with a pout, her lips in a frown that Claude could not resist kissing away.

“All right,” Claude relented for only the briefest of moments. “But that only explains the timing part, not the training. You haven’t been so rigorous about it in quite some time.”

“But that is exactly it.” Claude felt Byleth’s toes curl, stiffening so as not to flinch away from the cold she was pressing against the back of his knee. “I haven’t been training at all in the last few months. We were able to unite our countries because our abilities impressed both Fódlan and Almyra. If someone tries to challenge us I will not become a liability.”

Claude’s blood boiled at the thought, holding Byleth tighter. The fact that it was a legitimate concern only made it worse. Their united country was only a fledgling, just kicked from the nest. Everyone was holding their breaths to see if it would fly or crash to the ground. “We’ll talk to Seteth in the morning,” Claude promised, kissing the top of Byleth’s head. “If this is something you seriously want to do, then we will make sure you have time to do so.”

He felt her nod against his shoulder. “Then I can also get rid of this horrible pudge too.”

Claude blinked, never having expected to hear a sentence like that come from his wife’s mouth. He had never known her to care about her appearance. In fact, Hilda had stuck close to Byleth’s side after she was crowned, ensuring her wardrobe was both sensible and fashionable, providing that extra punch of impact whenever Byleth walked into a room. “What?” he sputtered out.

Byleth responded by pressing her face harder against his chest, her hips shifting as she moved closer to him. If she was trying to distract him, she was certainly testing his willpower. However, Claude suspected Byleth was not even aware of what she was doing. His cock was not so slowly beginning to harden against her hip. He took a deep breath, instead focusing on Byleth’s words, and not the feel of her bare breasts pressed against him.

“By, where the hell did that come from? You certainly aren’t out of shape or anything.”

Byleth moved her arm, poking at her stomach. “I’ve never had flab before,” she pointed out. “We were always moving so much when I was a mercenary. Even when I was a professor we were constantly traveling for missions, and during the war…”

She trailed off, not needing to further explain. Claude’s arms wrapped tighter still around her, remembering the days of rationing, and that terrible trip into the fires of Ailell when their water reserves had almost run dry. 

“Byleth, just because you have a healthy layer of fat covering your muscles now does not mean you have ‘flab.’ We have peace, we have food and water, we’re allowed some small amount of happiness after everything.” 

Byleth moved her feet from between his legs with a sigh, Claude only letting go because she had actually begun to warm up. “I know,” she relented. “It just feels weird. And now that I’ve noticed it, I can’t stop noticing it.”

Claude tilted his head down, looking Byleth in those soft mint green eyes of hers. She looked calm, but there was an open uncertainty there, lingering, and Claude would do whatever he could to push it aside. His hand traveled down her side until he reached her hip, tracing along the lines of her stomach until his hand rested over Byleth’s own. “You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

He smirked when Byleth rolled her eyes in response, pulling on the blankets to bring her close as she tried to pull away when he planted a flurry of kisses across her cheeks. “You are only saying that because I’m your wife!” She tried to sound stern, but her words broke apart in laughter, Claude’s fingers tickling at her sides doing nothing to help.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” Claude protested, pressing his smile against her collarbone. “There’s this stunning face of yours, so open and honest that even I had a hard time doubting your intentions when we first met.” He emphasized his words with a kiss against her forehead. 

“There’s this lovely throat, which when I do this-” Claude’s lips brushed along her neck, Byleth’s breath catching in a hitch that never failed to make his heart leap in pride, “-makes you breathless. But more importantly, it is from this throat that every weighed word, every declaration of love, every laugh that makes my heart stir, comes to life within.”

Claude guided her hand up, the one that had rested against her stomach, and pressed her fingers to his lips, kissing each one individually. “There are these strong hands, which have protected and guided us through so much. Who else could I ever entrust to help me fulfill my dreams? Only the owner of these hands could help me shape them into reality.”

Byleth’s eyes widened when Claude leveled his smirk at her. “Don’t!” was all she got out before Claude’s head dipped below the covers, his lips wrapping around one of her nipples. His hand cupped her other breast, fingers pinching and teasing, kneading until he heard Byleth moan. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her back arching to press more of herself against him. 

Encouraged, Claude took an extra moment to lavish her skin with his tongue before raising his head. He smacked his lips, making sure Byleth was watching him. “Do I even need to go on about these amazing breasts?” he asked, squeezing her breast once more.

“All right, all right,” Byleth laughed gently. “You’ve made your point.”

“Wait, I’m not done yet,” Claude pouted. A moment later his hands were gliding across her stomach, Byleth’s breath doing that hitch again that he loved to pull from her. “I love your stomach,” he purred. “I loved it when we were in battle, and I love it now, when it reflects the peace we have earned.”

Byleth blushed but did not lower her eyes. “And I love your skin, the way you hold in the warmth of the sun beneath it.” She leaned forward, kissing away the pout on Claude’s lips. He had yet to tell her how much he loved her ass and her legs as well, even her ever cold toes. “Perhaps you’d let me warm you tonight, as a thank you for all your lovely words.”

Byleth was not a flirt by any measure, but when she did flirt, oh boy. Claude knew the only reason his cheeks were not flushed at that moment was because so much of his blood was occupied traveling in a different direction. “If I have the heat of the sun inside me, how could you hope to get me any hotter?” Claude countered, whispering the teasing words against Byleth’s lips. She sighed when he kissed her, both losing themselves for a moment in the feel of one another, until Claude pulled back. Byleth refused to release his bottom lip, only doing so with a reluctant moan when his fingers dug into her hips.

Byleth answered his question by guiding his hand between her legs, inviting his fingers to explore her already slick core. “I think you’ll find it plenty warm here,” she teased back.

The groan fell from his lips unbidden, Claude hooking Byleth’s leg up over his hip. “That seems like the perfect place to get burned,” he countered, even as he helped Byleth shift her hips so that she was poised above his cock. 

Byleth raised her brows, her hands hooked against his shoulders for balance. “For all that you enjoy playing with fire, I never knew you to be one to run headlong into it.”

“This fire I am more than willing to have engulf me.” As if proving his point, Claude’s hips rolled up, Byleth’s head dropping back with a moan as he filled her. “Stars above,” he breathed, “I love you so much. I love your beauty. I love your intelligence. I love your courage and charisma, the way you draw people to you.” One hand on her hip steadied her as he continued to pump his hips against her, losing himself in the feel of her tight heat. The other cupped her cheek, guiding her head back down to look at him. “And somehow you chose me. It’s the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me. Beyond learning of my Fódlani heritage. Beyond claiming my father’s crown. Even beyond seeing my dreams come to fruition, the fact that someone as incredible as you chose me floors me every time I am reminded of it.”

Overcome, Claude saw the emotions flash across Byleth’s face as she fought and only half succeeded in processing them all, Byleth tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He went easily when she brought him forward, sinking into the feel of her lips.

His fingers curled on her hip, pressing down on her leg as he brought her down onto him over and over again. Because of their position Claude could not thrust as deeply as he usually liked into her, but he would not give up the feel of her against him like this right now for anything. 

Kissing her felt like kissing the glittering stars in the sky. Her cool skin became flush beneath the heat of his hands, leaving her pink and warm in the wake of his touch. “I’m going to lose myself inside you,” Claude whispered when Byleth pulled away, both of them panting for breath.

Byleth’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back in. Her lips sought him out again, and all over again he fell. He pressed a hand against her back, holding her as close as physically possible. Her breasts and hips moved against him, her lips practically devouring him.

He adjusted the angle of his hips, Byleth shuddering at the new position. Claude’s hips worked frantically, feeling her tighten around him and knowing she was close. He had to hold on just a little longer. He would never leave her wanting. 

And he would not now. Byleth shuddered around him, breaking their kiss in a desperate gasp. Stars, Claude loved that expression, pleasure and love, and he put it there. With a groan, he brought her down once more, stars exploding in his vision as he spilled himself within her. 

They lay there, basking in their afterglow and catching their breaths. Byleth’s arms were still curled around Claude’s neck, making it easy for him to lay his head against her chest, enjoying his favorite pillow. And when he felt her fingers combing through his hair he absolutely melted. 

“I love you, Khalid,” Byleth whispered, pressing a kiss amongst his hair.

Claude sighed heavily, lifting his head just enough to kiss the bottom of Byleth’s chin. “Not fair when you use my name like that.”

“What?” Byleth gave a soft short laugh. “When I am in the afterglow of the orgasm you just helped me achieve?”

“Yes.” He nipped at her neck, drawing forth that skipped breath. “Exactly that.”

Byleth laughed again, the sound a low musical note. “You are ridiculous, but I love you.” She paused to place another kiss. “And I know you love me. You call me your guiding star all the time, but you are the force that keeps my feet on the ground.”

Claude blushed heavily, rushing up to kiss her, half to hide his face and half because how could he not. “Don’t say such cute things unless you plan on getting no sleep tonight.”

“You really think you’re up to go again?” Byleth teased.

“Oh most certainly,” Claude answered with confidence. “I was not the one out training until the middle of the night.” He settled back down, tangling their limbs together as he held onto her. “But then I would be denying my loving wife the rest she needs, and I would never be so cruel.”

“No,” Byleth agreed with a breathy sigh. “You would not. Good night, Khalid.”

“Good night, my star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone. Here's to next year actually not being so shit.


End file.
